As touchscreens are made to be lighter and thinner, they may become less robust. A touchscreen may flex inward when a user touches the screen. As a consequence, the functionality of the touchscreen may be hindered due to its movement when touched. Additionally, such movement and flexure of the touchscreen can result in inaccuracies in the user's touch.